Mass effect:Axl
by blackcomet1224
Summary: Korris and an quarian Search team finds an abandon ship that contains something special.


**(Arthur Note: A little experiment im doing hope you guys like it. I thought of this idea while reading the few mass effect\megaman crossovers on . I wrote this because we need more. Here's a picture of what axl look like with and without armor: art/AXL-Color-Practice-70219026 and with armor art/axl-mmz-style-114886697 I dont own mass effect mega man or the pictures. They all are owned by their respective owners. )**

*Alien Language*

COMS speak

(thought speak)

Prologue 1: A mothers love

Year: unknown

Planet: Unknown

Location: Abandon Ship near relay 314

3rd

In orbit of an unknown planet a squad of quarian marines led by Admiral Zaal'Korris vas Qwib Qwib was exploring an abandon ship of unknown design and unknown origin after a scavenging team called for the Admiral to look something that he might want to see. The only thing known about the object is that it was floating for quite a while.

Korris POV

I walked through the dusty hallways looking at the desolate machinery along the way, after having argument about finding a new home world with that old warhorse Garrel I needed the walk. The air tasted stale even with air scrubbers. I stepped over multiple piles of broken machinery and cables and continued for 1 hour when we finally met the leader of the scavenging team that found the object of interest.

Gal'Gorah vas Qwib Qwib: (Salutes) Admiral!

Korris: At ease. So what have you found?

Gal: We found some sort of capsule, a computer counsel, and a body that been here for a while a few years. Inside the capsule seemed to be some sort of person and the consul contains a video message we are almost done translating the message, but we haven't touch body. We believe the person in the capsule and the dead person might be related. So we will ask him\her what to do with the body.

I nodded my head.

Korris: Alright, Is the translator finish?

Scavenger Quarian: Yes sir ready to play video sir.

I gave a nod to play the video. The scavenger pressed a button and the computer counsel a pale female face very similar to a quarian face with blond hair appeared on the screen it was the face of the dead body. She looked very sick she even coughed up blood in her hand. She looked at the screen and began to speak.

: To anyone who finds this ship my name is Cossack. I am the one who built and designed Axl. My greatest creation and Son, I have created Axl to be a new type of Reploid that can take on the shape and abilities of anything robotic, and like all reploids he has the ability to learn, grow, and evolve in same matter as life. Please whoever finds this tape give my son Axl the next part of this message, and (she begans to cry) take good care of him.

I ordered the video stopped before the second part played. I looked at the video screen. Gal spoke up.

Gal: Keelah, is that woman crazy? She created an AI and called it son, and loved it. I mean synthetics can't love.

I looked at the capsule.

Korris: Okay everybody weapons ready we are going to open the capsule.

Gal looked at me in surprise.

Gal: Sir?

Korris: Open it, but be ready. I want to see what that female died for.

Gal nodded and gave the order to open the capsule. The capsule opened with a loud hiss. Steam sprayed everywhere, and when the steamed we got clear view of the reploid named Axl. He was wearing black armor with red accent with a gray jump suit underneath. His hand began to twitch, and his eyes opened.

3rd pov

Axl opened his eyes and lifted his head, and got out of the capsule and looked around. He saw strange suited people with weird hands and legs. He looked anxiously looked around for his Mom.

Axl POV

I looked around for my mom. My mechanical heart quicken as I looked.

Axl: (What happen? Last I remembered is that Mom was putting me to sleep so she can configure my copy sleep. I was supposed to wake up after a few days, and when did these creatures board the ship? Did they have something to do with my mom not being here?)

I saw one of the weird creatures standing in front of the other creatures. I stepped forward towards him, but the others pointed their guns at me. The leader of the creature put his hand up, and the others lowered their weapons. To my surprise he spoke English.

Korris: Hello my name is Admiral Zaal'Korris vas Qwib Qwib. I am a Quarian Are you Axl Cossack?

I looked at him surprised.

Axl: How did you know my name?

Korris: Your mother...

Before he finished I interrupted him.

Axl: Where is she?! WHERE IS MY MOTHER!? IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO HER I WILL…

The minute I got close one of Quarians behind Korris shot in front me. Korris looked at the Qiuarian with what I assumed was a stern look.

Axl: (Now that I think about it they seemed sacred of me. I wonder why?).

Korris looked at me and continued.

Korris: We didn't do anything by the time we got here she was long dead. It seems she was suffering some illness. She left a message for you to watch.

I looked at him with disbelief. I was on the verge of crying. I tried to keep a steady voice.

Axl: Can you…please…play the message.

Korris nodded and signaled one of his comrades to play the message my mother left for me. One of the Quarians pressed a button and a video of my mother played. She looked extremely sick like any moment she could drop dead.

: Axl I am sorry you have to hear the news like this, but I was dying for quite a while now. The cancer came back. I knew once I'm gone no will take care of you, and the citidal council will want to destroy you thinking you're just a machine. So I upgraded your copy chip so you can mimick any robot of any size, left 2 specially mad pistols for you, and installed a omni tool in your left arm with the most up to date codex. (she begins to cry) Axl I'm sorry forgive me, but I knew you would be stubborn and won't let me upgrade you until I got better, and by I wouldn't get better so I kept it a secret and sealed you to complete your upgrades. Axl your my son, and I will always love you. (the video turns off.)

My legs felt wobbly like jelly I bend down to both knees. Tears were flowing from my cybernetic eyes. The emotional pain I felt was unbearable .I wanted to die and be with my mother. I have no family or friends. I have no one.

Axl: Why!? WHY!? WHY YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME MOM!? WHY!?

I banged my fist at the ground over and over. Until I just stopped and just sat there and cry.

3rd

As Axl cried for the death of his mother everyone even Korris looked stunned for their entire lives they were thought synthetics were emotionless and untrustworthy, and will betray their creators when given the chance everyone believed except Korris, but even he was surprised at how organic the synthetic Axl acted.

Korris POV

I just stared stunned, and I know the rest of my men were stunned too.

Korris: (This Axl is synthetic yet he showed such emotion when we told him about his mother. He did something I never thought I would see a synthetic capable of crying.)

I walked up towards him, and did something that not normal Quarian would do I bend down, put my hand on his shoulder, and council him.

Korris: I am sorry for your loss, but she did all this so you could have a future.

Axl stopped crying enough to speak.

Axl: Where do I go? I have no family or friends. I have nobody.

I felt sorry for Axl and did something that will cause a great controversy to say the least.

Korris: Axl how would you like to be part of my family?

He looked at me surprised.

Axl: Really? You don't know me. Why do you want me part of your family? Everyone seemed scared of me.

I smiled.

Korris: Well your creat… mother loved you very much like a mother to son, and you loved just as much a son to mother. So would like to be part of my family?

He wiped his eyes and smiled.

Axl: Yes I would like that very much.

Korris: Good come on let's take you back to the fleet.

Gal and the other Quarians cried in protest.

Gal: Korris are you crazy!? I know you have a different view of Synthetics, but even if it not out to kill us all and did love its creator what makes you think that you could convince the other admirals, and the conclave to adopt him? You can convince Daro'Xen and maybe Rael' Zorah and that's only if they want to study him and they will take it apart to do so, but Shala'Ran and Han'Garrel will want you to destroy him or leave him, and lets not mention convincing the conclave. Even by some miracle we were able to convince them to let you adopt it. We don't know how to repair him. Plus what about the Citadel council, and If he needs a part replaced we wouldn't know what is what. We might do more harm than good.

I got angry.

Korris: Then what you suggest we leave him here or dropped him someplace. Everybody will destroy him on sight.

We heard cough and it come from Axl.

Axl: Actually um, my body has self-healing capabilities similar to a human, and I have my schematics on this USB drive.

I took the USB drive and inserted in my omni-tool.

Korris: Interesting you can self-heal to an extent, and you can remove your armor allowing you to wear normal cloths.

Axl nodded at me.

Korris: Well that solves one problem. Now Gal I will handle the board and conclave. I will convince them somehow.

Gal looked at me worried.

Gal: You sure sir. You could at worst be exiled or at least stripped of your rank, and it will be destroyed.

Korris: I know, but I feel like I'm doing what's right.

I sighed.

Korris: Alright everyone grab the records and head back to the ship.

Axl: What's going to happen to me?

I looked at Axl.

Korris: I don't know Axl. I don't know, but I will do everything I can to a save you. You deserve life just like everyone else.

Axl looked at in gratitude.

Axl: Thank you.

I smiled.

Korris: You're welcome. Now come on. We have work to do.

We walked out the lab and headed to the ship.

**(Arthur Note: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will explain what happened to the reploids and why Axl was on the spaceship let's just say they were recalled after first contact, and some live in exile. As you can see I made up my own megaman timeline.)**


End file.
